JUSTICE
WRITING HAS COMMENCED :) DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NONE OF RICK RIORDAN'S COPYRIGHTED WORKS, EG: CAMP HALF BLOOD, CAMP JUPITER, AND ALL AFFILIATED CHARACTERS. Just to the writers: if you aren't on for a week, and it's your turn, your chapter may be written for you, just so the story doesn't stall. if that happens, you'll get an extra chapter. If you aren't going to be able to get on for a week or more, let me know so we can adjust accordingly. The setting: 'USA, current day. '''The story: '''There are, as in all great epics, two sides: The side that wants to punish the gods for their crimes, dethrone them, teach them the lesson they deserve. They don't want the titans to rule or anything like that, they just want to punish the gods for once, instead of the other way around. AND The side that wants to keep the gods in power, the side that isn't blinded to reason by hatred...or fear. They realize that the gods are vital for the world to have equalibrium. Guidelines #Writing can be from first- or third-person POV, but please keep it to your own Strike Team characters. (Only the Strike Team OC owners are writing, FYI.) #You may incorporate other OC's, but they cannot be in the Strike Teams. Those are set unless you absolutley ''have ''to change it. If so, message me. Just put a link to your char's page under the faction you wish them to be in. #Please fill out the requested sections on this page. #Title your chapters. #For the sake of keeping it consistent, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are still at CHB, and Jason Grace and Reyna are still praetors at CJ. Olympus is still above the Empire State Building, but the gods can switch personalities. (Greek or Roman--but they all have to be in the same personality.) #Involve the gods as much as you want. My chars generally have close relationships with a god or two, and that's fine for this Collab. No pressure, though. If you want your chars to have no direct contact with the gods, that's cool. #By Strike team I mean: the two main teams. Other OC's will be alowwed to tag along, but in the final stages it needs to be contained to Strike Team & optional armies. I'm only putting this here because I have enough trouble spreading Character involvement as it is. :P The Why (Put your char's name and why they are in that particular faction) *'Max Grey: ' **Faction: Anti-Olympus **Why: The gods commit crimes, hurt people, punish innocents, and get away with it. She wants justice. But mainly it's because of what happened to her mother after Ares left her; how torn up she was inside. And now Max's mom is dead/MIA, and she blames her father for that. She hates that the gods just leave their mortal lovers and children to fend for themselves. *'Anastasia Crick: ''' **Faction: Anti-Olympus **Why: One word. '''RESPECT.. She also wants to justify the fallen soldiers of the titan army. *'Rena Taylor: ' **Faction: Anti-Olympus **Why: She's sick of the Olympians punishing people for things that weren't their fault(Namely, Zeus punishing her mother for attacking Heracles on Hera's orders) and wants to give them a taste of their own medicine. ---- *'Aaren Hope: ' **Faction: Pro-Olympus **Why: The gods are a necessary force for the world to work properly. And she loves her mother. (Who is Athena.) *'Lucky Distefano:' **Faction: Pro-Olympus **Why: Hello? The balance of the entire universe depends on the hierarchy of the Olympians. If not well... poof. No more world. *'Jessica Stele:' **Faction: Pro-Olympus **Why: Jessica is a huge fan of the Percy Jackson series, and knows from reading them that even though some of them can be total jerks, without them, the world would fall apart. ---- *Johnny Levine **Faction: Anti-Olympus **Why: He has questioned the authority of the gods as sentinal beings with almighty powers, which he believes is a reign of tyranny which has to be terminated. *Claire Petrelli **Faction: Anti-Olympus. **Why: This was a move that everyone could see happening. She is the daughter of the Goddess of Deceit. It is her power to not stick to one decision. Which is why, with a two year experience as a kiss ass to Olympus, she got tired and deceived her way to the Anti-Olympus team. *Tom Smith **Faction: Anti-Olympus **Why: Tom, before he was a discovered her was a demigod, was a singer. Not a very popular one. He once has dreams of becoming a beautiful poet. But upon a series of unfortunate events saw those dreams dashed and divided like a million stars in the night sky. And behind it was the Olympians, it was not his power to sing. It was his power to be comical, a trait he despised and wished to out-live by rebelling. *Hailee Kane **Faction: Pro-Olympus. **Why: Hailee saw how the Olympus care for each other and how subtly and harshly they care for their kids. She has respect that they try and keep the world in balance, which is why she feels she can make a difference on Olympus by staying loyal. *Charlie St. Peterson **Faction: Pro-Olympus. **Why: He, like Jason and Thomas realised the cost to the world if the Gods were removed from power in an almighty war. The dead would be reborn, Tartarus would be broken out of and the world will be a barren wasteland of war. *Laura Bellingham. **Faction: Anti-Olympus. **Why: She is the daughter of the goddess of Rumours, Gossip and Report. She hears all that the gods do, all they cover up. And she feels that the powers they wield are just too much for the world to have watching over them. She feels they HAVE to be taken down. *Stella Michaelson **Faction:Pro-Olympus **Why: Stella knows the secret names of the gods, so she's seen for herself all the terrible things they've done. But she also realizes their full importance- that if the west ends, so does the world. She is also close friends with Artemis and Hestia, so she would never do anything to assurp them. *Jason Knight **Faction:Pro-Olumpus **Why: Even though Jason rarely gets along with the gods, and most of them hate him...he still knows that they're necessary. Even his dad... *Thomas Kingsley **Faction: Pro-Olympus **Why: Tommy is well aware of the consequences of the Gods being removed from power; he also is friends with all of the Olympians, despite their differences. Anti-gods Side: *Max Grey -Strike Team *Anastasia Crick -Strike Team *Rena Taylor -Strike Team *Laura Bellingham *Johnny Levine *Claire Petrelli *Tom "Giggles" Smith Pro-gods Side: *Aaren Hope -Strike Team *Lucky Distefano -Strike Team *Jessica Stele -Strike Team *Hailee Kane *Charlie St. Peterson *Stella Michaelson *Jason Knight *Thomas Kingsley Essential Char Info (Put the stuff everyone absolutely has to know about your char here,like fatal flaws, personality, recurring problems, bits of history) Strike Team *'Max Grey:' **Personality: Max has an unnaturally short fuse, especially now tht she beleives her mother is dead. Generally she is a very civil person, but that can change at the drop of a hat. She loves animals and is always kind to them. **Backround:There isn't really much in her bacround that is pertinent...she believes her mother died on her last mission, she skateboards....But she owes her life to her father. This says it all: For a split second, the wolf's eyes flashed red, and it spoke sadly into Sarah's mind: "I have saved her life, as was your wish. But you have cursed your daughter, for now she owes ''me ''a favor, and she will not wilingly comply when I came calling." If anyone wants to use this, Max will fulfill her favor, because she's just honorable that way. **This is very important. Please read it. **This is also imporatant. It says a lot about Max. **Fatal Flaw: Max is crazy loyal to her comrades, but she is also rather proud. *'Anastasia Crick:' **Personality: Ricky will do whatever she can do to fight for what she believes in. Her morals however, are questionable. Has a fear of Greek Fire. **Background: Just like almost every half-blood has experienced, brought by an aurae to Camp Half-Blood;Fought in the Titan war in Kronos' side. Got a lot of scars from the greek fire. *'Rena Taylor:' **Fatal Flaw- Rena, like all other children of Lyssa, cannot control her temper. **Background- Rena was brought to camp at a very young age. She left to join the titan army, but returned when they lost. Then she left again because she hated it so much.She is in constant contact with her mother. **Enemies- ***'Nico di Angelo'- Children of Lyssa and Children of Hades naturally hate eachother, so of course Rena and Nico don't get along. *'Aaren Hope:' **Her Powers: ***She can speak to Athena's sacred animals ***She has an unnatural skill at guessing an opponent's next move ***She automatically detectas all pressure points in armor, humans, etc. ***Due to her increased brain activity, she has telepathic abilities ***Due to her mother's status as Queen of the Air, she has minor powers over the air ***She can 'read' people almost as well as a satyr **Personality: Courageous, brainiac-smart, wise for her age, never lets a wrong go un-avenged, compassionate, mostly introverted, kind, mostly clearheaded, darkly humorous. Deathly afraid of spiders. **Her boyfriend is Jason Knight. They are very close. **She is also very close to her mother, Athena. They practically have a real mother-daughter relationship. **But...she's a little fed up with the gods herself... *'Lucky Destefano:' **Personality: extremely socially awkward however very charming. Doesn't know what to exactly do until the last minute. Lucky wishes to be truly accepted in camp. He is also a loner. Always there for the greater good.Extremely Philosophical. **Background: Rich kid/Philanthropist. Lucky was just a normal kid looking for his place in life. He was always called the nerd in school and never got over it. *'Jessica Stele:' **Enemies- ***'Nyx'- Jessica is relentlessly pursued by Nyx, Primordial deity of the Night( see her page for more details.) **Background-Jessica, back before she knew she was a half-blood, read the Percy Jackson series. She absolutely loved it, and was extatic when she found out she was a demigod. She is the head counselor and sole inhabitant of the Erebus cabin. **Friends ***'Stella Michaelson'- Stella is the daughter of Hebe and Egyptian Magician Aaron Michaelson. Other Chars *'Stella Michaelson: ' Stella is called 'The Half-Blood Magician', because she is half Egyptian Magician, half Greek Goddess. She is Jessica Stele's best friend. **'Faction-' Pro-Olympus **Powers- Stella has all the powers of an Egyptian Magician, Pyrokinesis, mild telepathy, and the ability to meld Greek and Egyptian Magic. **History- See The Chronicles of the Half-Blood Magician **Theme/Favorite Song;) *'Thomas Kingsley: ' Wielder of the Chaos Emeralds, Thomas is the son of Gaia, has saved Earth before (The Chaotix Episodes), and can make a mean pizza. **'Faction- '''Pro-Olympus **Powers- Since he wields the Chaos Emeralds, he possesses all their powers, plus the standard abilities of a son of Gaia (Lythokinesis, mild invunerability, and violent sickness when not on the ground). **Thomas' Theme **Allies: E-102 Gamma. *'Jason Knight': **'Faction''': Pro-Olympus **Jason's Theme song. It, too, says alot about him. **This **This **Thisthisthis **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand dis right here. :) Chapters *Nicky: Chapter I *Jay: Chapter II *Arcus: Chapter III *Nicky: Chapter IV *Jay: Chapter V *Nicky: Chapter VI *Jay: Chapter VII *Arcus *Jay *Arcus *Nikky *Jay *Arcus Category:Jay Sea Category:Collaboration Category:Nickystellar Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:JUSTICE